Home
by ambudaff
Summary: Tempat yang kau sebut rumah, untuk tujuanmu pulang.


**HOME**

_uraian halaman 429-431 HpatDH_

_diikutsertakan dalam Challenge: Religi yang diadakan di Forum HPI_

* * *

… _Kemudian jalan kecil yang mereka susuri membelok ke kiri dan jantung desa itu, sebuah lapangan kecil, tampak di depan mereka._

_Dihiasi untaian lampu warna-warni, ada sesuatu yang nampaknya seperti tugu perang di tengahnya, sebagian tersembunyi oleh pohon Natal yang tertiup angin. Ada beberapa toko, kantor pos, ruumah minum, dan gereja kecil yang kaca mosaik jendela-jendelanya berkilauan seperti permata di seberang lapangan._

_Salju di sini telah memadat: keras dan licin di tempat-tempat yang diinjak orang sepanjang hari. Penduduk desa berlalu-lalang di depan mereka, sosok-sosok meeka sekilas diterangi lampu-lampu jalanan. Mereka mendengar potongan tawa dan lagu pop ketika pintu rumah minum membuka dan menutup, kemudian mereka mendengar kumandang lagu Natal dari dalam gereja kecil._

"_Harry, kurasa ini Malam Natal!" seru Hermione._

"_Masa?"_

Aku sudah tidak tahu hari. Kami sudah berminggu-minggu tidak melihat surat kabar.

Aku tersentak. Ya, memang, suasana seperti ini bangkit lagi dalam memoriku. Sepuluh tahun pertama dalam hidupku—beberapa tahun di awal belum kusadari—tapi mau tak mau, seperti inilah yang kuingat.

Keluarga Paman Vernon bukan orang-orang yang religius. Maka yang kutahu, arti Natal bagi mereka hanyalah pesta. Makan malam dengan menu istimewa. Tentu saja aku juga kebagian meski dari bagian yang terburuk, tapi selalu berbeda dari yang biasa. Selain makan malam istimewa dan kue-kue, juga undangan-undangan pesta yang selalu dihadiri oleh Paman Vernon, Bibi Petuina, dan Dudley. Lalu, tumpukan hadiah untuk Dudley, yang tingginya tak kalah dengan tumpukan hadiah ulang tahunnya. Untukku? Kau tahu kan, hadiah-hadiah Natal yang mereka kirimkan ke Hogwarts untuk Natalku? Nah, kira-kira seperti itulah.

Mulai tahun kesebelas umurku, aku tak pernah merayakan Natal lagi bersama mereka. Kalau tidak di Hogwatrs, aku merayakan Natal di The Burrows. Dengan makanan berlimpah—walau di keluarga Weasley sekalipun—dengan suasana gembira. Berkumpul. Bersama-sama.

Berkumpul.

Aku tidak merasa ada yang kurang saat Percy tidak merayakan Natal bersama keluarga Weasley. Tapi baru kali ini aku merasakannya. Jadi, seperti itulah rasanya, ada yang kurang. Saat Hermione tiba-tiba menyatakan bahwa ini adalah malam Natal.

Berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang kita cintai.

Mendadak aku merasa takut. Takut tidak akan bisa berkumpul lagi dengan orang-orang yang aku cintai. Dengan Ron. Dengan Ginny. Dengan keluarga Weasley. Dengan teman-teman sekelas. Dengan para profesor.

Tapi aku sadar betul bahwa aku tidak bisa berkumpul dengan mereka saat ini.

Dalam kesendirianku, tiba-tiba aku merasa rindu. Rindu pada mereka yang sudah pergi jauh. Yang aku tak ingat akan masa-masa bersamanya. Yang kuingat masa-masa bersama mereka tapi hanya sementara. Mum. Dad. Sirius. Dumbledore.

Terutama Mum.

Malam Natal ini aku ingin bertemu Mum.

Aku ingin pulang.

Pulang.

Kalau kau punya tempat untuk pulang.

Tempat yang kau sebut rumah, untuk tujuanmu pulang.

_Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star  
upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself  
A merry little Christmas now._

**0o0o0**

Salju turun dengan lebat. White Christmas, kata orang. Silent Christmas juga, menurutku.

Tak ada orang di kastil ini sekarang. Bahkan mungkin juga peri rumah. Semua murid pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Paling tidak, aku memulangkan mereka semuanya. Kudengar memang ada yang tidak sampai ke rumahnya. Well, ... paling tidak sebagian besar bisa merayakan Natal bersama-sama keluarga.

Kolega-kolegaku di Pelahap Maut pasti sedang berpesta gila-gilaan. Seperti biasa, Natal atau bukan, tiap saat kalau bisa, mereka pasti akan berpesta. Dan diisi dengan ... penyiksaan Muggle. Itu acara yang paling mereka sukai.

Kolega-kolega staf pengajar—kalaulah aku masih boleh memanggil mereka begitu—tentu sedang bernapas lega sesaat. Paling tidak, mereka tidak perlu melihat ada murid yang mengalami penganiayaan. Paling tidak mereka masih bisa merayakan—sesederhana apapun—bersama orang-orang yang mereka kasihi.

Mum dan Dad juga selalu merayakan Natal, dulu, tapi sepertinya terasa basa-basi belaka. Hanya makanan berlimpah. Hanya bingkisan biasa, tanpa rasa kasih sayang.

Aku mendekati perapian. Perapian kosong tanpa ada hiasan. Aku yang meminta pada para peri rumah. Tidak ada hiasan. Hiasan hanya akan mengingatkanku pada suasana.

Biasanya di sisi perapian ada dua bingkisan. Paling tidak dua, tiap tahun. Satu dari Albus. Satu dari Minerva. Kadang, di tahun-tahun lalu, ada juga satu-dua bingkisan dari kolega pengajar yang lain. Tapi yang dua itu selalu ada, tak pernah absen.

Tahun ini tidak ada.

Keduanya.

Kau tahu tentu saja, Albus sudah menjadi lukisan. Dengan pandangan meminta maaf, ia menyampaikan selamat Natal tadi. Ya tentu saja, lukisan tidak bisa memberi bingkisan apapun. Lagipula, kalau ia memang bisa memberiku bingkisan Natal, apa aku bisa memberi bingkisan padanya sebagai balasan?

Kau juga tahu, seperti apa Minerva memandangku tahun ini. Bagaimana bisa ia memberiku bingkisan Natal, saat ia sudah tidak mau melihatku lagi walau hanya sebelah mata? Aku tahu, alasan ia dan semua kolega pengajar—kecuali Carrows bersaudara—masih bertahan mengajar di Hogwarts hanyalah demi untuk kepentingan para murid.

Maka suasana di sini sepi. Tidak ada hiasan, tidak ada _caroling_, tidak ada makanan berlimpah. Hanya aku, dan gemertak api melahap kayu bakar.

Berdiri di depan lukisan Albus yang sedang tertidur, aku menahan rasa. Rasanya ingin memutar kembali masa yang silam. Jika saja aku tahu akan seperti ini jadinya …

Aku ingin kembali ke masa yang lalu. Terutama ... di masa masih ada Lily.

Terutama Lily.

Malam Natal ini aku ingin bertemu Lily.

Aku ingin pulang.

Pulang.

Kalau kau punya tempat untuk pulang.

Tempat yang kau sebut rumah, untuk tujuanmu pulang.

_Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star  
upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself  
A merry little Christmas now._

**FIN**

Lirik lagu diambil dari: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas – Rosemary Clooney. Buat fansnya SPN, pasti tau lagu ini, yang ada di akhir episode 3.12


End file.
